When Cupid Strikes Hogwarts
by Turtle In Ravenclaw
Summary: Ginny is pregnant with Malfoy's baby, Harry is falling for a third year that isn't even human, Hermione may be digging herself deeper towards death, and someone has mysteriously died. Now, let the chaios begin! My first fan fic!
1. Shedding Tears

**When Cupid Comes To Town**

Hermione stared out of her room's window, and watched as the clouds slowly moved across the sky, covered the sun, and then watched as the bright red glowing ball disappeared under the roofs of the houses and a full moon took its place. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the shopkeepers were closing up their shops until the next morning. But all these sights were blurred with tears, because as the young witch sat on her bed, the only thoughts that crossed her mind were those of her friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They would be with her, comforting her right now if only she had spoken out. Hermione let her worries wander, and recalled earlier in the day. Ron had just told her how much he had fallen for her. He had finally fessed up and admitted that he had undeniable feelings for HER of all people. But instead of telling Ronald that she felt the same way for him, she had merely stared at the horizon, thinking. And the love of her life took this as a sign that she had no feelings for him. With that, he had stormed out of the common room and gloomily spent the rest of the day in the boys' dormitories. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger's other best friend, strutted up to her and yelled at her for upsetting his best mate and Hermione had fled from the Gryffindor common room in tears. Without knowing where she was going, her feet had carried her down to the boathouse, and she had pulled down one of the many rowboats that first years traveled in and set off for the Leaky Cauldron. Now here she was, sobbing on a stiff bed without any belongings or any comfort. The tiny rivers of tears flowed steadily down her cheeks for hours until the final stars appeared and Hermione was too exhausted to fight that sleep weighed her eyes, and she fell into a painful sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sun's heat upon her back. Groggily, she stepped out of bed, but only to topple on the cold wooden floor do to the cause she didn't know where exactly she was. Looking around, Hermione realized that she was in room 36 of the Leaky Cauldron, London. And then the memories flooded back into her and she felt like sobbing all over again.

A muffled hoot came from her windowsill, and Hermione realized she had received an owl. Quickly she stood up and pulled a yellowed scrap of parchment off of the barn owl's leg and let it have a sip of water before once again letting it fly off into the early morning horizon. Glancing quickly at the note, she noticed Harry's bold scrawl. It read:

Hermione,

I'm sorry if I came off a bit harsh yesterday, and we were wondering where you might have gone to. We're worried about you, Hermione. Ron too. Especially Ron.

At these words, Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

However, Ginny said she would like to tell you something and wasn't comfortable telling you in a letter, so the faster you come back to Hogwarts, the faster she can reveal her 'secret'. We do hope you're alright. XOXO

Missing you,

Harry

Hermione was crying by the time she finished her letter, but then reread the words "Ginny would like to tell you something". It had to be about Harry, Ginny's new boyfriend, and no one except she and Hermione knew about their relationship. But then again, it could be something else. Quickly, Hermione put on her sneakers, glanced in the mirror, and ran out the door to hopefully catch a ride on the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts. But the bus never came.

As Hermione waited at the muggle bus station, her thoughts roamed freely, and ended up settling themselves in the Gryffindor common room. She remembered her bed, and how soft and plush it was. She would give anything to be in that comfortable bed than sitting here on the hard, cold plastic chair. But in one certain bed, a red head boy just couldn't stop thinking about the girl with the milky chestnut eyes and the chocolaty brown bushy hair. That boys name was Ronald Billius Weasley, and he was in love with her.

Ron rolled and tossed in bed, trying to get comfortable and trying to push the thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. But she stayed, lingering and torturing him when he imagined her delicious red lips and her soft, fair skin. Finally, he could stand it no longer, and wrote a note to Hermione for Pig to deliver. His owl zoomed around the ceiling, and once Ronald had finally caught him, the note was tied on the owl's leg and sent off. Ron stood by the window, staring out at the sky and wishing he could just touch her hair, kiss her lips one more time. But what if she had died? What if he would never see Hermione again? Or even worse, what if she had found someone new! Ron quickly pushed those disturbing thoughts out of his mind and instead tried going back to sleep, but it seemed the worry that filled his heart forbid him from lying down and closing his eyes, so instead, he pulled the Potions essay he was supposed to be working on out of his book bag and got to work.

'The only use for Felix is that I could kiss Hermione…' he wrote, but then after realizing his mistake he crumpled up the parchment and tried again. 'Felix is used for many ways of luck, and one use of Felix is to make me fall in love with Hermione.' This paper he threw away also. After ten more tries and no success, he gave up and took his place by the window once more. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump down in the common room and quickly went down to investigate. Was Hermione back already! But no, as he rushed down the stairs and turned the corner, the only faces he saw were those of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, eating each other's faces by the portrait hole. He tried to hold back the anger he was feeling at Harry, but it was no use.

"WHY ARE YOU SNOGGING MY SISTER!"

This brought Harry and Ginny out of their lip lock fairly quickly, each with a startled look on their face.

"Ron, mate, I thought you were asleep?". Ginny was blushing so furiously, her face had turned a bright shade of red and looked rather like a tomato.

"You can't kiss my sister!"

"Don't tell me who I can and can not kiss, Ronald! I'm sixteen years old, and you can't control my love life. It's time you need to face reality!" Ginny stormed up to the girls' dormitories and slammed the door - hard.

Harry watched her go with a sad look on his face, and then realized that Ron was still there.

"Mate, I'm sorry. We honestly thought you were asleep," Harry remarked.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING! SNEAKING OUT WHEN I'M ASLEEP TO GO SNOG EACH OTHER!" His voice was rising with every word.

"No, Ron…"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND GO MAKE OUT! OR…" Ron paused. "Or worse!"

"No! Ron we haven't gone that far!" Harry chuckled.

"Ron breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Harry guiltily. "I'm really sorry. I'm just worried about Hermione, you know?"

Harry gave Ron a look of concern. It had been days since the owl was sent, and she still had made no sign of returning. "Maybe…maybe she's just…far away, man. Maybe she's alright, and she just got the letter?"

Ron scoffed, but yet he couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she was okay.

"Look, let's just go down to the Great Hall. Eat some breakfast, it may make you feel better," Harry told him. Ron regrettably followed his best friend out the portrait hole, but even through breakfast the only thoughts he had were those of Hermione. He hated feeling so helpless, but at the same time it was the best feeling he could have ever felt, because just the thought of her filled made his heart beat faster and a tingling feeling came to his lips. Ron was going to share this with Harry, but doubted whether, best friend or not, Harry would understand. Had Harry ever felt that way about someone? No, most likely not, because Ginny wasn't off who knows where, she was sitting right beside him. For a moment, Ron watched Ginny play with his friend's hair, but soon the figures of Ginny and Harry disappeared and instead in their places were Hermione and himself. The hallucinations evaporated as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. This was odd, for it was just a normal day, nothing important really to discuss with the whole school. But the announcement he was going to make must have to be grave, for the usual hint of a smile was suddenly lost and the twinkle in his eye had disappeared too.

When everyone had quieted, Dumbledore spoke. "As some of you already know, a student has been missing since yesterday around 3o'clock PM," he started. Ron's heart gave an uncomfortable lurch. Of course, he was talking about Hermione. He suddenly felt the need to puke. "Hermione Jane Granger disappeared for a reason yet to be discovered, and we have not found where she might be located at the present time. If anyone knows anything about her location, please come to my office after your first period class. Oh yes, and I tend to like Butterbeer," the Head Master added as an afterthought. The hall once more filled with chatter, but the conversations of Quidditch and the Daily Prophet had subsided and instead had been replaced with the low whispers of Hermione. Harry cast Ron a nervous glance, but Ron didn't notice, because he currently looking at the Slytherin table. The only person who did not seem uncomfortable with the new news was Draco Malfoy. In fact, he looked a far from disappointed, he looked pleased, and was smirking as he whispered to his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Fury welled up inside of Ron and he had a sudden urge to hit someone. Harry followed his gaze to Malfoy and suddenly realized why Ron had grabbed his wand and was clutching it with a death grip. Ginny noticed too.

"Don't Ron, it's not worth it, you'll just land yourself in detention," Ginny remarked, and with a final wave good bye, she stalked out of the Great Hall to attend her first class. Ron sighed. She was right, however much he hated to admit it, hexing Malfoy would not bring Hermione back to Hogwarts. With a last angry glare at the Slytherins, Ron sulked out of the Great Hall to mope a bit more in the common room, and perhaps make another attempt to bring Hermione back to him. Even if she didn't love him, he still loved her, and she was the person he would never give up on.

Hermione stared at the bus schedule. The next ride had been delayed again, due to the fact that another accident had been caused in their route to Hogwarts. She sighed and tried to think of any books that had hinted at another way of transportation. Sadly, there were none. You couldn't apparate near Hogwarts, not that she had enough strength to anyways, and the only other way she could get there was if she got a ride on the Hogwarts Express, which currently wasn't running at the time. The multiple times she had tried to ride the Knight Bus, no transportation of any kind had come, and so that was just another failed attempt. Now the only wonders she had were where else she could go? Her parents' was out of the question, because they were currently vacationing in Paris, and there was no way she could just show up at the Weasley's without notifying them first! So Hermione waited until the next hour to see if the bus was still running. Suddenly, she glanced at the muggle child next to her. She had to be about eleven or twelve, and the girl was holding a sort of squished box with buttons on it. Her fingers moved faster than light as she moved the figure on the little screen. "What's that?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

The girl replied, "It's called a video game. Where the hell did you come from!"

A bit surprised at the answer, Hermione just blushed and turned away, not wanting to admit that she didn't know what a video game was. There didn't seem to be any reason to play it. She traced back through her memories, trying to remember of she had ever come across the mention of a video game in one of the past books she had read. Maybe there was one time…but that was a long time ago. But the girl wouldn't stop pestering Hermione know that she didn't know what a video game was. "My name's Faith, what's yours?" she asked. Deciding she couldn't ignore Faith any longer, Hermione replied.

"It's Hermione."

"Where are you going?" Faith pried.

"To school. I sort of had to leave…for a reason." Hermione painfully remembered the scene with Ron.

"Boyfriend troubles?" she asked knowingly.

"How'd you know?"

"Your face," Faith merely shrugged. "My sister's around your age, and she had to break up with her boyfriend because he was caught in bed with one of his study partners. She was crying for a week."

"Oh," The only comment she could make on that was, "I'm sorry."

Faith sighed and went back to playing with the small box. And then Hermione realized that she had agreed to Ron as her boyfriend. Did it just come naturally? This kept her wondering until a voice called out over the loudspeaker, "Anyone boarding bus #225 please board now."

"Well, bye then," Hermione said to Faith. Faith merely waved, as if sad to see Hermione go. But Hermione shook aside this odd action, but then realized something. "Faith, where are your parents?"

She seemed hesitant, but then spilled, "I'm an orphan. I'm going to an orphanage right now, but I'll probably leave sometime." She smiled a little and continued, "I always have." Hermione thought for a moment, then a brilliant idea overtook her.

"Faith hold this for a second, would you? See what happens?" She handed her wand to the small child.

Faith seemed confused, but obeyed, and once the wand came in contact with her hand, the wand sent off beautiful pink and purple sparks. She gasped. "What the bloody hell was that about!" she exclaimed.

"Faith, come with me. Come to school with me."

The little girl sat in awe. "Are-are you sure? I won't be too much trouble?"

"No, you won't. Now come with me!" Hermione and Faith quickly entered the vehicle and sat down. Finally, they were off to Hogwarts. She was going to see Ron again!


	2. Kissing In The Common Room

As Hermione rode on the bumpy bus to Hogwarts, she couldn't help but study Faith more closely than before. She had straggly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that desperately needed to be washed, cold gray eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes and a thick layer of black eyeliner, full and pink, but chapped, lips, no blush whatsoever in her cheeks, and oddly pale skin that had been scratched and scarred in ways unimaginable. There were quite a few cuts, Hermione noticed, near the wrists. An uncomfortable feeling filled the pit of Hermione's stomach and she realized that the poor child might have started cutting at a fairly young age. Examining her body, which was unnaturally skinny, Hermione also noticed that the shirt Faith was wearing was much too long and too big. The fabric hung off her like a sheet hanging off the side of a bed. Faith's fingers were long and bony, and on the middle finger on her right hand, was a silver ring with a green stone embedded in it.

"Where did you get that? The ring," Hermione added, pointing at Faith's finger.

"Oh, my mom gave it to me…right before she died." Her voice had become choked up and raspy. "My birthday was two days before she passed away. I think my parents were murdered, but there was no mark on them. Like they just…died all of a sudden. I remember coming home to see my house surrounded by cops, and then I saw her going to the ambulance on the stretcher…" Faith stopped to let the tears flow down her cheeks. Hermione immediately felt pity for the girl and tried to embrace her in a hug, but Faith pulled away. Hermione understood. She had felt like that too, like she wanted to just close off the world around her and cry. Cry for the people that had died, cry for the people that are still alive and suffering. Just cry. So the bushy haired bookworm let Faith cry in her chair. The tears only stopped when more than a few people had started asking her if she was okay. Faith had merely nodded her head, but she couldn't keep crying after saying she was fine. So instead, she got lost roaming in her thoughts of everything that made her look like this, that made her feel so empty. The silence was oddly eerie, and Hermione tried to break it by asking Faith is she was hungry. The blonde had shook her head. Too many feelings were cycling through her fragile body to eat, and she was sure if she even smelled food she would puke. So Hermione left her alone so she could go get a bite for herself.

An hour later, the bus dropped them off at the Knight Bus station, so they could enter Hogwarts. Hermione raised her wand, thought about the huge triple-decker transportation they were in need of and soon the Knight Bus was in seeing distance. The conductor, Stan Shunpike, looked much gaunter now that he had just been released from the wizard prison, Azkaban, and the usually energetic voice he had was long gone, replaced with a hollow, bored one.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Better hold on to the rails so you don't puke, and I recommend you don't order hot chocolate because it will spill. Please step up into the Knight Bus and don't bother getting your trunks, because I'm paid to be a slave and bring them on for you," he told them. With the speech being quite a bit different than the one Hermione had heard two years before, it was evident that Mr. Shunpike had indeed been in prison. And the thought of being surrounded by dementors for no reason – just imagining it made her skin tingle and the hairs on her neck stand up. Faith, of course, knew nothing about the wizarding world and thought Stan's speech was quite a bit funny. Her giggles, which Hermione had never heard, were joyous and contagious. Her laugh was the kind that sounded like Christmas bells and could be bottled up and sold. Soon after hearing Faith's laughter, Hermione broke into fits of giggles too, and poor Stan had no clue what was so funny. He shoved them onto the bus, heaved their trunks up, and the bus took off to Hogwarts.

Ron stared around the common room. It seemed so lonely to him without Hermione studying Ancient Runes, or lecturing he and Harry about how no one could apparate into Hogwarts. He chuckled a bit at this memory, but stopped. Why was he laughing? Hermione was gone, and he needed to get her back, no matter what he had to do. That only thing was to write a letter. Ron sat up slowly, stretching his muscles and regaining the feeling in his legs. Groggily he started to walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitories just as he heard female voices outside of the portrait hole, and his foot paused on the first stair. He knew that voice… Hermione and Faith walked into the room, but Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron standing there, frozen.

"Faith, why don't you go up to my bed? We'll get you settled in a minute," but Hermione never took her eyes off of him. Sensing this was not a moment to ask why, she hurried up the stairs and sat on the bed. 'Her boyfriend', Faith thought.

"You-you're back," was the only thing Ron could say.

"Yeah, listen I'm really, really…" but she stopped, hearing someone shuffling around. Hermione saw Harry's pajama pant leg disappear around the corner before she started again. "I'm really sorry, Ron. I didn't mean that I didn't lo… I never meant…" She broke down sobbing and clasped on the floor in a small heap. Startled, Ron walked over to her and picked her up, embracing her in a comforting hug. They stayed there in that position until Hermione had no tears left, and she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Ronald." Ron pulled away and looked into her milky, brown eyes. Then he leaned closer to her, pausing just an inch from her lips. Hermione smiled and came closer to him, and letting their lips melt together in their first kiss. This kiss was much more passionate and automatic than the kisses she had with Victor Krum, and it seemed that she could stay there for hours. This kiss was perfect. He wasn't eating her face like he used to with Lavendar, but he wasn't hesitant at all. He really loved her. But then Ron pulled away.

"Let's not tell Harry about this. I just don't want to… you know." Of course she knew what he meant. She had always been like a sister to Harry, and Ron kissing her would surely make him uncomfortable. But as Harry watched them kiss through the crack of the door, a jolt went through his stomach, and it wasn't because Hermione was a sister to him. He wanted to be in Ron's place. He wanted more than for her to be his "sister", and there was a known fact that she wanted nothing more from him. Harry disappeared back into the boys' dormitories, and when Ron came up, he said nothing. He couldn't without Ron hearing his tears.

**(A/N**: Sorry this is a short chapter, guys. I'm going on vacation and needed to wrap this up. The summary will make sense soon ;)


	3. Faith Meets Harry

A/N: Sorry, I didn't know I had to do this.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, well I made up Faith and the new student, but that's it so far)

BuckNC: Don't talk about what you don't know. Maybe Hermione won't end up with Ron. Who knows. And some of the best authors don't know where their story will lead!

Morning Rose: Thanks! And just keep checking up on the story. It's going to get much more interesting!

The next morning, Harry was oddly quiet and cold to both Ron and Hermione. He couldn't help feeling extreme jealousy towards Ron. What did Hermione see in him! Sure, Ron was tall and a good Quidditch player, but besides that, there wasn't really anything very different between he and Ron. At least Harry could pass with an O in D.A.D.A! 'You musn't think that. You can't control Hermione's emotions,' Harry scolded himself. But yet the feelings he felt for her… they were uncontrollable.

Hermione laughed with Ron and smiled at him nonstop. As he told a rather amusing joke about the headmaster and the slytherins, she reached under the table and laced her hands into his. Surprised, Ron paused, but then just grinned more broadly as he continued. This was going to work. It had to. He loved her, and she loved him, and nothing could be better. Just then, she leaned over to kiss him, right in front of Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ron ignored their sniggers and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying every moment he could touch her.

Meanwhile, Faith (who had been accepted and sorted into Gryffindor) watched Ron and Hermione fall in love, and she smiled to herself. Boyfriend problems were long gone, but there seemed friend troubles would soon erupt, for a messy black haired boy was glaring at the couple. Faith scooted closer to him.

"Hey! Um, are you okay?" She cast him a worried glance. He loved Hermione, and she loved someone else. "You must be really upset, huh?"

Harry stared at the girl. She seemed oddly familiar, but he just couldn't place where he might have seen her before. She looked like she could be a second or third year, she had the same shaped eyes that he had, but they were a cold, stony grey, and her dirty blonde hair would have been curly if it wasn't loaded with grease. And her smile was so familiar! Faith was quite pretty for her age, and seemed to be charming a few second and third years' hearts just by grinning in their direction.

Harry sighed, deciding he could trust her and said "I've loved Hermione since the 3rd year. When we rode on the hippogriff and she seemed so scared and helpless, I just wanted to hold her; kiss her! And now-" He glanced over at Ron and Hermione in a tight lip lock. "-she loves someone else. She just wants to be friends with me." Tears filled Harry's eyes and he quickly wiped them away. No one should see him crying! To stop himself from screaming, Harry now studied his shoelaces.

"Maybe…maybe you should try finding someone knew! Tons of girls would kill to be with you! I mean, that girl over there has been eyeing you all day." Faith pointed over to the Ravenclaw table, and Harry turned to see Cho staring at him. She blushed and turned away, now deeply involved in conversation with her friends.

"We've dated. She's a walking water hose," Harry spat.

"Oh." Faith gave the Great Hall one more look before she stood up and said, "Listen, I'm going to be late for Divination if I don't get my butt up, so I'll see you later, okay?" She stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Faith turned to face Harry. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Faith. Faith Evans."

(A/N: Ooh, the drama begins! Keep checking up and reviewing!...please)


	4. The New Student

Harry just stared at Faith. Could she be Faith Evans, daughter of Lily Evans? No, Lily was dead! "Are- are your parents-" but the Headmaster standing up and silencing the entire room interrupted Harry.

"As some of you might already know, we have a couple of new students that I would be honored to introduce to you." Some mutters filled the hall. Everyone knew Faith and her amazing smile, but who might the other student be? A few whispers still lingered in the air, but Professor Dumbledore continued his speech. "Yes, yes, I understand, it's very exciting, but before we go any further, I would like to introduce you Faith Evans…" Faith stood up on the table and gave a large bow to be greeted by a huge round of applause. Dumbledore looked amused, but continued. "And I would also like to greet Mr. Derek Stevens. He has just transferred here and I would like you all to treat him with respect." A teenager boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and deep blue eyes was making more than a few ladies fall out of their seats in shock. With a simple wave of his hand, girls were screaming in glee and giggling happily. Harry could only roll his eyes, yet Faith was looking at him oddly. Then, without any warning, she gave a huge gasp and ran out of the Great Hall.

--------------

Hermione clapped politely as the new boy stood up, but there was something odd about him. It was almost like he was too good looking. All of a sudden, Hermione saw Faith run away and the boy gave her an odd look. Dumbledore signaled for everyone to sit down, and they obeyed. But the new boy was still watching the door Faith had fled out of as though it had just grown a mustache.

"Ron, don't you find the new Stevens boy a bit odd?" Hermione leaned over and whispered to him.

"Yeah. I think he knows Faith, or something. Maybe their related or something…" "Hmm, I guess." However, she still couldn't get her mind off of the two new students and how they seemed scared of each other, and at the same time they attracted the other. Minutes later, Harry stood up to follow Faith and Derek followed. Something was definitely up!

---------------

Faith ran away from the feast. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Faith fled with her hair flying, lost in worries and thoughts. Lost in secrets of the past, and lost in what was to happen. Just lost. And even when she slipped, it didn't matter; she just got up and started again. Finally, Faith was sitting on the edge of the lake under a large weeping willow tree. Exhausted, she clasped on the trunk and took a few heavy breaths before bending down to cool off in the lake. Faith cupped her hands and scooped up some of the cool, refreshing liquid, but then she looked down and saw the reflection of a large man standing behind her in a large cloak that hid his face and covered his body. Terrified, she let he water fell onto the ground as she spun around to face him.

"You!" she spat at him. Oh, how she despised him! She would give anything to hex him right here, right now. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket, ready for any curse he might throw at her.

"Me." The voice sounded amused. Faith knew that voice, but…it wasn't him! She laughed and sunk to the ground in relief, putting the wand away as she did so.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Now she wasn't just laughing, but she was roaring with laughter, and so was Harry as he pulled down his cloak.

"Your cute when you're angry," Harry chuckled. Faith blushed. "No-no not like that." Harry was blushing too, and he turned away in embarrassment.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Faith asked. She seemed anxious and was rubbing her neck nervously.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He sat down beside her and looked at her intently, giving her his undivided attention. Staring into his bright green eyes, she was tempted to tell him all her deepest secrets; to spill out all her worries to him. Lost in those beautiful pools of green, she wanted to lean in and- but then he broke the gaze and she landed unpleasantly back in reality.

"Harry - Harry I'm not-" but she was interrupted by footsteps pounding on the soft ground behind them. Looking over her shoulders, she saw a tall figure running towards her. Not him; not now! Derek was running towards them with a wand in his hand.

"Get away from her!" he roared. "Get away from my-" Faith tackled him, bringing the blonde boy to the ground with a thud.

"How dare you!" she hissed in his ear. "You shouldn't be here, you know that!" But with Faith being so little, Derek was easily able to roll over her onto the ground, and he had more power being on top of her.

"I knew you would be here, in Hogwarts," he whispered to her. Just his voice sent chills up and down her spine. "I knew they would send you here with your-" he smirked. "-situation." Faith's eyes grew wide and she was about to punch him just as Harry pulled him off of her.

"Don't you dare hurt Faith! If you so much as point a wand at her…" Harry threatened. Amused, Derek pointed a finger at Harry and mockingly said, "Don't you dare hurt Faith, or I'll turn you into a little, white ferret and I'll never turn you back!" Smirking, Derek winked at Faith, turned on his heel and marched away.

When Harry was sure his back was turned, the young wizard shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and Derek was thrown up in the air as his wand flew towards Harry. After landing hard on the grassy field, Derek marched over to Harry, furious and bedraggled, and tried to sock Harry hard in the mouth, but missed and hit Faith instead. She fell to the ground with a thud and Harry, not thinking what the consequences might lead to, kicked Derek hard in the gonads and punched him across the face. Just before he blacked out, all Harry heard was Faith scream, Hermione shout, and then he collapsed into frightful dreams.


	5. Innocent Secrets

A/N: Sorry everyone, I just noticed that the chapters have become rather short and I'll do my best to make the following chapters longer. However, I know I won't be on as much, due to the fact that I'm on vacation and have the flu. Even though I'll do my best to get on every day, the story might have to be updated a bit slower than I imagined. Sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you all still keep reading.

------------

He was flying through the sky on Buck- er…Witherwings, and everything was so silent, and peaceful. The sky was a deep blue, the sun was shining brightly, the clouds were providing the perfect amount of shade…but then, he heard a loud piercing scream and Harry looked down to the grassy fields to see Derek punch Faith hard in the head and she fell to the ground, cold and lifeless. Anger pounded in his veins as Harry swooped down on the hippogriff and landed on Derek, bringing him to the ground. How dare he kill her! Derek was going to pay for this, and it would be the last thing he ever did. Ready to punch him in the eye, Harry raised his fist, but when he looked into Derek's eyes, he did not find soft, round pools of blue, but instead large red slits for eyes, staring at him. Shocked, Harry froze and a bony, pale hand seized his neck, choking him. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die right here trying to save Faith, just as his own mother had died to save him…with a gasp, the hand let go of Harry and he saw that the inhuman-like fingers were slowly rotting and erupting in scabs and warts. It was working! "Derek" was melting away. He, Harry, was going to live, and Voldemort was going to die, just as he should. But then the figure that was supposed to be Derek rolled Harry over, making him roll down the hill. He couldn't move! Harry was paralyzed, and he was heading straight for the water. He landed in the freezing liquid with a splash, and he closed his eyes, letting the water swallow him. Even if he rotted at the depths of the water, he knew he died to save Faith…

With a gasp, Harry woke and opened his eyes to see the fuzzy outlines of his friends. His hand fumbled around the nightstand for his glasses, and when he put them on, Harry found he was of course in the Hospital Wing. Hermione pounced on him immediately after seeing he was awake and started bawling. Faith was laughing, Ginny was smiling a relieved smile, and Ron sighed with a grin his face.

"Let him breathe, 'Mione!" Ron told her as he pulled Hermione off of Harry. Harry heard the slightest hint of jealousy in Ron's voice as he said it, but shrugged it off. Breathless, Hermione stood up straight and grinned down at him.

"How do you feel, Harry? Are you alright?" Harry's heart soared at these words, and he grinned back at her.

"Absolutely smashing!" he said, and they all laughed. "Naw, my eye feels bruised, my rib has cracked-" he gave Hermione a fake scolding look and she faked an innocent glance in response, "-and my arm feels broken." Glancing down, Harry saw his arm (the exact one that had lost its bones and been poisoned by basilisk venom) was lying at an odd angle. However, Ron had noticed the innocent flirting and pulled her away from Harry to talk. Harry just sighed and kept talking to Ginny and Faith. "What happened, exactly?" he asked them. Faith cast Ginny a nervous glance before telling Harry everything.

"And then after you punched Derek, he sort of gave you a blow in the head and…you rolled into the lake and got attacked by the giant squid." Ginny seemed to find this rather funny, as she broke out into a strong fit of contagious giggles. But then Harry noticed something about Faith. Something odd had happened to blonde, and he was just about to open his mouth to ask exactly what it was when Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you're going to have to take this potion. It allows you dreamless sleep, and when you wake up, I assure you, you will be fully healed." With that, the nurse pushed his friends out of the room after they said their last goodbyes. Harry drank the potion, and the moment the bottle touched his lips, his eyelids closed and he slept for hours to be nursed back to health.

_Ron and Hermione's conversation_

"What was all that about?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Ron, relax. Take a deep breath, then tell me what the hell you're going on about!" Hermione hissed. She was getting tired of these ridiculous "private" chats.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hermione! Don't give me that look, what was all that flirting?" Ron's ears were slowly growing red with anger, and Hermione decided it was time to cool down a bit.

"Ron, he's my friend, nothing more!. We were just kidding around!" though Hermione flushed a bit, she still went on. "I used to like him back in the first and second year…it was just puppy love. But it's over. I'm in love with you. Otherwise, why would I be with you?" These words seemed to relax Ron a bit, but then he started.

"You liked Harry in second year!"

Hermione slapped her forehead. 'Should have never told him,' she scolded herself. "Yes Ron, but like I said, it was nothing! Now, can we just go back to Harry?" Ron shrugged and was about to agree when Madam Pomfrey shooed them away from their friend. Hermione had doubted a bit of what she said to Ron, but still, Harry didn't love her, he loved Ginny. And there was no spark between Hermione and him! It would have never worked out if she had stayed loving Harry. This comforted her, and she grabbed Ron's hand and kissed him on the cheek, just to make sure the fireworks still lit. They did. "You might want to take a cold shower," she giggled, and then went up to the girls' dormitories, leaving a blushing Ron behind.

--------------

"I just don't get it, mate. One second she seems happy with me, the next she's spitting bloody daggers in my direction!" Ron exclaimed at lunch the next day. "I didn't do anything, it's her bloody cats fault!" He and Hermione had got into a fight the previous day about Crookshanks…again. Harry shrugged and sighed.

"She's a woman. Respect her. A ball's coming up soon. Maybe you should take her, you know, to apologize." Ron seemed to find Harry's words repulsing at first, but then understanding dawned on his face.

"Yeah, and then I hex her at the ball!"

Harry put his head in his hands. "No, not exactly, mate."

"Well then, what's the point?" Ron looked confused. "I mean, then I'll get no revenge, and we'll just go on with my pride in her pocket!"

"Ron, listen. She's your girlfriend." Harry winced at these words. "You- you have to treat her with respect if you still want to be together." Ron didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Harry was feeling, so Harry continued. "Just, take her to the ball, tell her she looks amazing, and everything will sort of - fall into place,"

"Yeah. Yeah, Harry, that's brilliant! I think, I think I'll go ask her right now!" and Ron got up to go find Hermione. After five minutes, he came back, not looking at all happy. "She-she-" Ron gulped. "Hermione said she already had a date."

Harry was shocked by these words just as much as Ron was. "Well, of course she's lying!" Harry exclaimed. "I mean…"

"Yeah, I know. Who else would take her, right!" Ron shook his head

"Um, well that's not exactly what I was going to say…"

"Oh. Well, who would honestly take her!" Ron exclaimed in fury. "Neville. Of course, Neville would take her!" But after asking Neville who he was taking, it turned out that he was taking Luna Lovegood. Ron gave up trying to figure out who Hermione's date was and dejectedly sulked away to Potions class.

_Earlier That Morning… _

Hermione cried softly into her flapjacks and thought about the past events. How could Ron be such a jerk! It wasn't CROOKSHANKS fault for clawing up Ron's new dress robes. Ronald left them on her bed!

"Hey, I noticed you were crying. Are you okay?" a voice behind her asked. Hermione turned around to see Derek Stevens standing there with worry clouding his delicious blue eyes. Just then, Hermione felt she could tell him anything she liked and it would be okay; he would understand. She spilled out all of her troubles, thoughts, dreams, and worries. And he listened to it all, and understood, 'Unlike Ron might do' Hermione couldn't help but tell herself. After she had spilled everything, he nodded his head.

"I looked on the notice board today, and I noticed a Hogsmeade trip was fast approaching. And I was sort of wondering if you would like to come…with me?"

This request surprised Hermione, but what escaped her lips the next second surprised her even more.

"I'd love to."

"So, I guess I'll see you on Sunday around five?" he grinned. Derek kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked away towards the Ravenclaw table. But the only thing Hermione could do the rest of the day was smile like a maniac.


	6. Dancing Round The Garden

"You're stuck all alone."

"Without a date."

"Without Hermione."

"And without decent dress robes," Ron spat. Harry and Ron were lying stomach up on their four posters, staring at the ceiling and trying to think up who might go with Ron. Girls had seemed to go for the kill this year, but he was already a dead body. Harry sighed and turned to look at his friend.

"You know, you could always take Faith. She's pretty enough," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, she's what, a third year! I'm not taking a thirteen year old to the ball. No way, nu-uh," Ron said stubbornly. "I'd rather take Viktor Krum than go with her. If we wnt together, I would be dancing with a midget and my reputation would be flying down hill." With that, he did a rather lame sound imitation of a plane crashing. Harry snorted and received a dirty look.

"I'm sorry mate, but Faith is a nice, young, pretty girl that needs a date. You should ask her."

"She fancies you, Harry. That would be like me taking that chick who poisoned your chocolates." Ron turned a disgusting shade of green at the memory.

"No she doesn't. She's just really nice and we're good friends," but Harry still thought back to the past events. The way she had looked at him right before she had started to tell him her secret…

"I've got to talk to her," Harry said, standing up suddenly.

"What, going to dump my sister and go snog her or something?" Ron asked flatly as he cast Harry another disgusted look. Harry hit Ron hard over the head.

"No. She had to tell me something, and she never did. Stevens interrupted the conversation."

"She's going to confess her undying love for you, mate," Ron snorted. Harry just rolled his eyes and was about to leave the dormitory when he heard footsteps. Opening the door, Harry found Hermione was running up the stairs toward him.

"Harry, I just found out something about Faith," she panted, clutching a stitch in her chest. "It was in the Daily Prophet! She-she's not actually-" but Hermione had suddenly stopped talking and where intelligence and beauty had once filled her eyes, blankness and emptiness had replaced it. In fact, a rather dreamy look had come over her and she seemed to be in total bliss. Harry recognized this as a memory charm due to a running in with Lockhart in his second year.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as if hoping this would knock the thoughts back into her. "She's what, Hermione? What is she!" Harry's voice was rising. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked in a blissful tone.

Ron chose that exact moment to turn around the corner to investigate. "Harry, what the bloody…" but Ron had stopped talking and stared at a spot on the wall. His mouth opened slightly and his blue eyes grew wide. "No!" he whispered. "Not you…" then he fell to the floor in a small heap.

"RON!" Harry ran to his friend's side, hoping for the world that he wasn't dead. So many times they had bent over Sirius's letters, searched for clues to save Hogwarts, stared at Hermione, and had pleasant swims in the lake. If Ron was lifeless…

Crouching over Ron's still body, Harry could still hear his friend's heart beating, but what and why had someone hit him with such a curse? A curse that might have killed Ron? Anger surged through Harry's veins and he stood up quickly, ready to hex anything that moved. But after five minutes, still no sudden motions or odd happenings had occurred. Harry tried to convince himself it was just a flu going around, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. What was, or wasn't, Faith? And why the bloody hell did everyone else know about her except for him?

-------------------

Ginny danced in circles around the ballroom in Harry's arms, and considering the surroundings, she should be happy. She should have been dancing like there was no tomorrow and all that mattered were that their feet kept dancing to the Weird Sisters' fast tunes, but the fact was, she wasn't. Instead, as Harry held her close to his fit chest, all she felt surge through her body were feelings of guilt, frustration, and sorrow. Feelings that shouldn't be there.

"Harry, there's something…something I need to talk to you about," Ginny told him uncomfortably. This was it. She was going to do it. She was going to break his heart.

"Sure," Harry smiled. This only made her feel guiltier. How could she do this to him! But she just smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him outside. "Wait, we're going out into the courtyard?" he asked.

"Yes, the courtyard, Harry," she sighed. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled teasingly. Ginny slapped his arm. "I find it funny that your mind goes straight to that," she joked.

Harry put his hand to his heart as if deeply wounded. "You should speak."

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Ginny walked on.

"Ah, well there have been quite a few times," Harry followed her.

"Liar! Name one!" she grinned.

"Well, last night when I told you to take of your robes because I was going to try to heal your shoulder…" Ginny cupped her hand over his mouth and blushed.

"Don't talk about that in public, Harry," she murmured. Harry just smiled wider and removed her hand from his mouth, leaning in to kiss her. As their lips met, Ginny knew exactly why that little part of her wanted to stay with him. Their kisses were hot, passionate, and often led to more…

Ginny pulled away and looked at him with so much sadness that Harry was worried. "Ginny, are you alright? You seem to be down in the dumps recently."

"Harry, what I wanted to talk to you about was something that happened last night." Ginny told the bushes. She just couldn't see the look on his face when she told him.

"But, Gin, nothing happened last night. The night before, well…" Harry smirked.

"Harry!"

"What! Just being honest."

They were now hidden deep in the bushes, where no one would find or hear them. Making sure they were quite alone, Ginny started. "Harry, last night, Malfoy came on to me," she told him sadly. She glanced up at his face, but quickly looked away. The anger and repulsion was just too horrible. "But, the thing is, he went farther than that. What I'm trying to say is-" Ginny took a deep breath. "IthinkImightbepregnantwithMalfoy'sbaby"

Ginny could see Harry was trying to be calm, but unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding at all. "Okay, Gin take a deep breath and tell me that in separate words. I don't think I heard you correctly."

Ginny obeyed and cast him a worried glance before telling him the whole story.

_The night before…_

"Hermione, I don't know. I mean, who really would want to keep anyone from telling Faith's secret to Harry? If he ever finds out the wrong way, he'll go nuts. We have to tell him sometime!" Ginny cried, exasperated.

"Ginny, we can't. You know that. You saw the note!" Hermione told Ginny. The young red head pulled the scrap of parchment out of the drawer and stared at it.

"Hermione, do you know of any spell to trace a person's handwriting? I mean, so we could figure out who wrote this?" Ginny asked innocently. She already had a pretty clear idea, but still, she listened to all of Hermione's theories to whom it might belong.

"There is a way, but the only full proof way is if we get signatures of everyone. That would take forever, though. Perhaps if we…no that wouldn't work either. Maybe this one spell I know. It's 'derectemurta'. It can trace DNA, so it might be able to trace the writing on the note to the writer," Hermione rambled. "If the spell works correctly, a pink jet of light should shoot out of your wand to the person who wrote it. They'll glow green for a week, and then all you have to look for is who's glowing. It's a simple spell, really. I learned it in 'The History and Magic of Charms Through the Ages'. It was quite educational. It also taught me how to cast the…" but Ginny didn't hear the rest of Hermione's words because she was already running out of the Hospital Wing, following a jet of pink light. She was just racing down the hallway of the third floor when she toppled onto something rather hard. Opening her eyes, Ginny found she was lying on top of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Always knew you loved me, Weasley, but honestly, must we show affection in the middle of a hall? The prefects' bathroom is just right down-"

"Shove off, Malfoy," she told him and stood up, dusting herself off as if ridding herself of cooties. "You were always a git." . Malfoy smirked.

"Weasley, I must say, you have changed." And indeed she had. Ginny's straight red hair had formed into graceful auburn waves, her once chubby stomach now curved in to make her look like a supermodel, and the zits that had speckled her nose had disappeared to create rather cute, attractive freckles. Her pale skin had tanned, her bosom had filled in quite a bit, and her hips curved in just the right places. "If only your personality fit your body..." Draco smirked.

"And what does that mean, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, folding her slender arms across her chest.

"I mean, that you're still a child inside. I mean, you're absolutely beautiful, Weasley," Draco murmured in her ear. He could take it no longer, and he pressed his lips firmly to hers as his arms snaked their way through hers.

"Get off of me!" Ginny struggled to pull him off of her, but his arms were toned and strong. She tried yelling, kicking, kissing back even, but Draco Malfoy just wouldn't quit. There was something definitely wrong if a Malfoy was kissing a Weasley, and she didn't like it. Finally, she gave up, too weak to fight, and he took advantage of her, kissing her, loving her. And there was only one witness…

Faith watched from the shadows and cried. Ginny was her friend! These powers shouldn't be used against her! She watched Ginny struggle with Malfoy, doing anything in her will to get him off, but nothing worked, and she soon grew too weak to fight him and his ego. Faith felt a tingling sensation go up and down her spine as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Do any harm to the plan, and your pretty friend here will know all about you."


	7. Neville's Death

A/N: Okay Gina, you figured me out. Faith is the pretty, fun, romantic, mysterious side of me. But you'll never see it, so ha! But yeah, she looks just like me. So anyways, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a two weeks worth of homework to make up. Homework, sadly, must come first. Please keep reviewing peoples! Oh yeah, Gina, I need –cough cough-'s AIM because Anita didn't know all of it. Thanks so much! Bye bye.

Faith sat cried softly into her pillow as the music from the ball drifted quietly into her dormitory. How could she do this to her friends? What made her do this to them? Slowly, she traced the creases of the pillowcase, deep in thought. What could she do to stop all this? Nothing. What could she do to change it? Nothing. And what could she do to make it better? Nothing. Faith sighed and flopped on the cushiony bed. Life at Hogwarts was going to be her escape route. It was much better than a crappy orphanage after all. But instead of making her life easier, somehow the only changes that happened were worse. Little did she know, but Faith was slowly falling in love with a boy and for once, it wasn't her special ability making her fall for him. It was a real feeling. Okay, she knew, but Faith hated to admit it. Day by day, it was starting to become more obvious who she liked. Even Ginny had noticed Faith's casual flirting every now and then, and she hadn't seemed to like it…

Not only had her love for Harry grown, but homework was building up and she was already behind. And then there was the "plan". With all the stress, Faith was surprised that she hadn't broken down in the middle of class!

"I thought you might be here," a voice quipped beside her. Faith could only shrug her shoulders. His strange timing of appearing beside her was rather odd in the beginning, but she had grown used to it over the weeks. "What have you been worrying about?" He was trying to pry the answers from her; make her weak and vulnerable. It wasn't going to work this time.

"I'm thinking about how much I hate you," she told him, bitterly. Faith's words were cold, harsh, painful even, but little did she care. She wanted him to feel the pain. She wanted him to suffer. He had made her feel hurt, anyways. He just chuckled.

"You always were the one with the fiery temper," he laughed in her ear. She pulled away. "Touché! Since when do you shove away from me?" he whispered. She ignored him and stared at a green speck on the wall. "We used to have something going. You used to love me." He was drawing closer. Any minute now, he would be touching his face to hers…

"Stop it. You know why we felt those feelings. You know perfectly well why. And it's time we moved on. Put the past behind us." Faith refused. The past wasn't going to engulf her again. She wasn't going to fall for him this time. He grinned.

"Faith, Faith, Faith. That is your future, it was my past. I'm surprised you have forgotten." She glared at the wall, as if it were insulting her. "And must I remind you, you seemed to enjoy those times by the lake, when you were human."

"STOP IT!" she cried. Faith stood from the bed. She couldn't take any more of this. Quickly, she ran away from the common room, down the halls, up staircases, ignoring glares and shouts from students the whole way. Turning down a particularly long, cold hall, Faith met Peeves throwing inkbottles at the suits of armor.

"Aw, does the wittle girl have sad wittle problems?" the Poltergeist mimicked. This just made her angrier, and she snatched a quill from the floor to throw at him like a dart to a dartboard. Due to her tantrum, Faith was too angry to aim properly and missed by several inches. Peeves just cackled and swooped through the walls. She walked further down the stone hallway with only torches as her light, not even noticing where she was going and stopped. This corridor seemed empty; she would be alone here. Faith paced in front of a bare wall, thinking hard.

'All I want is for my problems to go away. I need a place to be alone with the people that can comfort me,' she thought sadly. Then she stopped. Was that a pop she heard? Spinning around to face the once bare wall, she found a large, welcoming door. Curious, Faith walked inside. How had that happened? But when she entered the room, she found it was perfect. This room actually felt like home! Faith ran over to a giant blue bed and bounced on it. Gorgeous! Looking under the thin cotton sheets, she saw a mattress of leaves and flowers, free of twigs, pebbles, and other nuisances. She laughed her tinkly giggle and searched the room some more. There was a large oak dresser with long, elegant dresses of every color, any kind of shoe you could think of, and outfits so fabulous they weren't even in Hollywood. The makeup on the dresser was all-natural, the Xbox seemed broken (Faith remembered faintly of Hermione telling her something about no electronic devices could be used at Hogwarts), and there was even a dartboard with Malfoy's picture on it. Just as she was examining the poster of an early American ship, Faith heard the door open behind her, and the whole room changed into a Defense Against the Dark Arts type classroom. Her posters were gone, the walls changed from blue to white, and the beautiful bed morphed into a tall bookcase. What had happened? Then Harry's voice beckoned to her.

"Faith? What are you doing here? I didn't know you had found the Room of Requirement!" That wonderful, glorious voice…

"Um, is that what it's called? I didn't know, in fact I just found it!" She managed a quirky smile and then motioned to the bookcase, filled with books that were sure to be in the Restricted Section of the library. "What happened to my room?"

Harry looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, well it changes to fit the requirement the person who has entered needs. If there's a whole group of people needing the same room for the same thing, then it won't change when a different person walks in. But, if there are two people needing two different things, then the room will try to suit both of them." He pointed to the dartboard. "I take it that was in your room?" he laughed. Faith blushed a bright shade of maroon.

"Well, I know you hate him, too, Harry. Don't deny it!" she giggled. She studied Harry closer as he looked at the moving, glaring picture of his foe. Harry's hair was a bit more messed up than usual, making him look much more sexy, a slight blush was in his cheeks, and his large emerald eyes seemed to be a bit watery. Had he actually been crying!

"Want to play a game?" Harry was smirking widely.

"What!"

"A game…of darts. Fancy playing?"

"A game- you mean with this…duh!" Faith laughed. They stood there amused, throwing the small spears at the picture and watching Malfoy try to dodge them. Harry was thoroughly enjoying this. It seemed you couldn't run out of the picture, because the only things he was doing were skillfully shaking his hips and running around in circles. After an hour, Malfoy's antics and screaming were getting old and Faith decided to turn in for the night.

"Well, g' night, Harry. It's time for me to hit the sack," Faith told him. He just smiled. After a fairly long silence of Harry studying and staring at her, Faith waved and left. 'Well, that was odd." She laughed to herself. Then, a terrible thought struck her. 'No, I didn't!' she thought in horror. After realizing what she might have just done, Faith ran back. Turning around the corner and flying through the door,her eyes met Harry's and Harry smiled again. Faith didn't smile back, but instead gave him an understanding look.

"Sylthfervera kator vena sirena sen?" she asked. Harry was staring at her oddly.

"What!" Faith blushed. He wasn't under her spell after all! "You just spoke something odd…I couldn't understand you," he told her.

"Oh, just…talking to myself. Good night Harry," and she grinned broadly at him, feeling slightly more cheerful than before. She was just about to walk out when a hand grabbed her arm and she spun around to see Harry holding onto her. "What now, Harry?" she asked softly. The touch of his skin against hers sent gleeful chills up and down her spine.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Harry hesitated, then pulled her closer to him, hugging her; cuddling her. He was slowly leaning in closer, their lips were going to meet, he was finally confessing his love for her… then Hermione burst through the door, panting as if she had just ran a mile.

"Harry-Harry, it's Ron he's-" she spotted Faith and Harry so close together and she blushed. "-Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." The two students quickly backed away from one another.

"It wasn't that-"

"-Not what you think-"

Hermione was still blushing out of jealousy and embarrassment. What was Harry doing kissing a thirteen year old! Didn't he have any idea what he was doing? Remembering the Daily Prophet, she reminded herself he probably didn't.

"Do you know what you were just doing, Harry? Do you know she was just about to kiss you?" Harry just blushed and laughed at her.

"Of course I did. Why?"

"Just wondering. Worrying, perhaps. You know, Faith, singing to him isn't worth your time," Hermione spat, and stormed out of the Room Of Requirement. He stared after her for a few moments.

"Well, that was odd," he remarked, chuckling at the previous scene. Then he looked at Faith. She hadn't seemed to find any of it funny. In fact, she looked even more stressed and tired than before and was running a hand through her hair, clearly lost deep in thought. "Faith?"

"Hmm?" Harry was reminded of Luna's dreamy and distracted stare.

"Are you okay? What did she mean by you shouldn't waste your time singing to me?"

Faith took a deep breath and looked at him sadly. She had to tell him the truth, and it was going to be painful. Why must she tell him now? When everything was so perfect? 'Maybe I don't have to…' she thought. Quickly, she pulled Harry towards her and they entered into a deep, long, passionate kiss. After she was sure he was thoroughly distracted in their snog, she pulled away, gave him a quick smile, and ran back to the common room. He needn't know just yet what she truly was, because the truth really was, this wasn't her ability making Harry love her. He actually did, and no matter how much Hermione hated that fact, it was true. Running down the corridors so fast her hair was flying, Faith was still lost deep in thought. What the hell was she doing? Just as she rounded the corner of the sixth floor, another body collided with hers and they both fell down in a heap. Rubbing her temples, Faith sat up and stared at who she had just fallen onto.

"Derek," she said curtly. How she hated his large blue eyes and his long, stringy hair. He SO needed a hair cut.

"Faith." She grimaced. "I was just getting ready to go see my date. Turns out she's been fancying me for quite a while now."

"Honestly Stevens, who'd want to go with an ugly git like you?" she asked him. It was meant to be an insult, but keeping the curiosity out of her voice was like trying to keep a dog from eating a large steak. Derek smirked.

"Hermione Granger. I take it you don't have a date for the Hogsmeade trip, seeing as you have so conveniently forgotten about it." His sneer became bigger by the second. Faith wouldn't let him win this time.

"Of course I have a date," she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Who?"

"I'm going with…Harry Potter." Derek's mouth dropped open out of shock and fury.

"You're going out with that traitor!" he asked. Traitor? How dare he call Harry a traitor when he himself was an evil git?

"Says the boy that cheated with me to go out with my sister, AND the boy that helps Voldemort with every one of his plans? I don't think you should be talking, Stevens," Faith told him. Derek shut his mouth as his face turned red with anger.

"You really shouldn't talk about that in public, Evans. The Dark Lord knows what you speak of," he sneered. "In fact, he's probably watching right now." Faith turned her head to see if anyone could be seen. He laughed a hollow laugh. "You think that I would actually tell you where he is? I thought you to be smarter than that, Faith." With a swish of his robes, Derek was gone. She stood there for quite a while before coming back to the real world and walking off to the common room, lost in confusion and worry. And all the while, she was trying to work out how she might be able to stop Hermione from going out with Voldemort's right hand man.

Harry flew high over the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt, quickly darting left, right, left, then diving down to the ground and pulling up inches from the grass to stop from crashing. Even though he was alone, Harry didn't mind. The soft wind blowing against his face was oddly soothing. He needed to get all of this off his mind. He just needed to think about what had happened the previous night. The way he had almost kissed Faith, when Hermione had found them so close together, the moment Ginny had heard about their running in and thrown a vase in his direction. And to top that, McGonagall had given him a week's worth of detentions for destroying school property, then another month's worth for trying to tell her it wasn't his fault. Harry was now doing low, quick laps around the field, and he was just about to do another Wronski Feint when a voice called to him from below. Looking down, he saw a red faced Ron, and he knew that the lecture was about to begin. He sighed and sped down to the ground.

"Look, mate, I really didn't mean to-" Harry received a blow in the head and fell to the ground. "I deserved that," he told him. Ron just looked at him with pure loathing.

"I knew you had something going with that Faith girl. I knew it, the whole time! I don't know what's going on in your head, Harry, but whatever it is, it's not right. Faith's years younger than you! Ginny spent the whole night crying in the common room, because you had to go make out with that slut…" Ron kicked Harry. "…And now, you're going out with her!" Harry stared up at his friend.

"But, we're not going out! We just had…I don't know what I was thinking. We honestly didn't…nothing really happened…it was just…" but Harry couldn't finish his sentence. What was it? Love, a one-night fling, a joke? A jolt went through his stomach. Of course, it had been a prank. Clutching his bruised side, Harry tried to stand up, but was just knocked down again.

"LIAR!" Ron roared. "Do you know what she is? Do you even know that you're dating her? She told us you're going with her to Hogsmeade, and yet, you had promised Ginny. I don't know who you are anymore, Harry, but you're no friend of mine," Ron told him. He hadn't been yelling, he hadn't even insulted him, but the disappointment in his voice was too much for Harry to take. Ron turned on his heel and stormed off, but not before giving him another kick in the stomach.

"Ron…!" Harry called out hopelessly, but his best mate just kept on walking. Great, now he had three people mad at him, wounds all over his body, and detention for five weeks. Harry stood up once more and started walking of towards the castle, sulking and injured. He had almost reached the large doors when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?" It was Hermione.

Turning around to look at her, he shrugged and sighed. "I don't even know what I was thinking, Hermione. I like her; love her almost." Hermione nodded in understanding. "But she's so young, and I just don't know if that scene in the Room of Requirement should have happened. It was as if I wanted it to, but I was too afraid to take action all this time, and last night I just did on instinct. It's so confusing," he told her, sitting down on the stands and staring at the soft earth. "But, there's something else."

Hermione listened intently. This might be the clue she was searching for; whether Faith had used her powers on him or not.

"Yes, Harry?"

He opened his mouth, but then changed his mind and shut it again. Finally deciding on the right thing to say, he opened it once more to speak. "It's as if I see Faith as a bit older person. More like Ginny's age. Everyone else sees her as thirteen, and I know she is, but at the same time, when I look at her, I see a fifteen year old girl," he said. I line had formed out of worry across his forehead and Hermione knew that it was true. Faith was going down for this!

"You see her, as a fifteen year old girl and you've never seen her as being thirteen?"

"Well, it's not like I actually see her as being fifteen, but the way she acts is as if she's just so much older. I don't know, it's too hard to explain," he threw his head back in defeat and stared at the sky for some time. Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"It's just… Harry, there's something you really should know about Faith. And it's very important, it even concerns you, but I think it would be best if she told you herself." No! What was she doing! She should be telling Harry what Faith truly was, and not being so modest! "Maybe you should ask her. You really should." They sat there and watched as the sun slowly lowered down the sky and then disappeared.

"Hermione?" Harry was nervously picking at a loosed thread in his jeans.

"Yes?" Though it was dark, she could see him blushing.

"You…" he took a deep breath. "You don't really love Ron, do you?" Hermione took a moment to think over this. Ron could be difficult, and yes, he was curious about whatever she did in her spare time with another boy, but that was just being protective. Didn't that mean he loved her? And of course, they had their fights, but everyone did, and that meant nothing. Yes, she loved him.

"Of course I love him, Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged and refused to answer. They sat there in silence for a while longer.

"Potter, Granger! What are you doing on the grounds after curfew?" a greasy voice hissed, dripping with hate. Snape.

"Talking," Harry replied with equal loathing.

"Discussing certain matters," Hermione told him in a very businesslike tone.

"You could be "discussing" how to save the world from the Dark Lord once again Potter, and I wouldn't care. Ten points from Gryffindor, each," he sneered, and then he was gone in a swirl of robes. Hermione and Harry started screaming at the nonexistent Snape about how unfair it was to take points away even though a prefect was in the area, but it was no use. They both ran to the large hourglasses that held their amount of house points and found another twenty had dropped down to the bottom. Hermione sighed.

"There's nothing we can do, Harry. It doesn't matter if we weren't doing anything to that pile of scum. Those points would have disappeared anyways." She was right of course. "We really should turn in, Harry."

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry sighed and waved to her. "G' night."

"Good night, Harry." She watched sadly as he left the Entrance Hall and then exited herself. That night as she laid her head down and waited for sleep to take her, the words she had told him echoed in her head. 'Of course I love him.' But was it really true? She wondered? Or was she just fooling herself?

Draco Malfoy watched her from the other side of the Great Hall during breakfast the following morning. The way her long, dirty blonde hair fell in her face. How her grey eyes casually drifted to Scarhead every few minutes, and when one student caught the other looking at them, they turned their heads and blushed. Sickening, just to see her stare at his pure enemy that way. He searched the hall for yet another girl and found her, sitting there in deep conversation with Finnigan. Ginny Weasley. He smirked at the memory. She had been a damn good kisser, too. He watched her for a few moments and when she sensed someone staring at her, Ginny looked around and caught his eye. He grinned wider and she glared, wishing with every ounce of blood in her body that he died right there. The slimy, greasy haired, full-of-himself git! And to think he could just walk around snogging any girl he wanted at any time in the corridors! The freak. Malfoy went back to scanning the hall and found that mudblood laughing at a joke Weasely had made. She actually thought he was funny? Please. Goyle could make a better joke than that fool could. And then there was that boy, Derek Stevens. Yes, Draco knew him. An old family friend, and Voldemort's new Death Eater. And yet the boy was lagging behind in the new mysterious mission the Dark Lord had given him. Draco only knew because there was a calling for all helpers to come to the graveyard at least once a week. Why couldn't the task be assigned to himself! Dumbledore stood and the hall silenced.

"The entire staff and I have come to an agreement." Hagrid and Snape snorted, but quickly tried to cover it up by blowing their noses on a napkin. "It seems there must be some new rules put to use, seeing as a few students have been put into immediate danger in the corridors lately." The hall groaned in unison, and Dumbledore looked grave, yet continued. "I'm afraid no students will be allowed roaming the school except for the Head Girl and Boy, and those who have permission from I or their Head of House. On a further note, everyone, even teachers, are forbidden to wander the grounds late at night." It was not just groans filling the hall now, but angered whispers and cries of outrage. The whole Head Table in fact looked angry. "We would not be enforcing these rules, but if these regulations had been put into action, the death of a student wouldn't have occurred. Last night at eleven o'clock, Neville Longbottom was found lifeless on the second floor."


	8. Mysterious Relations

A/N: Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had two weeks of schoolwork, and this big poster, lifeline thingy. The only things I own are those you don't recognize, such as Faith and Derek. Okay dokes, well let's get on with the story!

Gasps and murmurs filled the hall as students questioned what the wise head master had just told them. Neville Longbottom, dead? It was impossible! Harry and Ron looked at one another and understanding registered across their face. They both looked over at Malfoy to see him grinning widely. But would he really go as low as to murder?

It was not only Ron and Harry searching for guilty faces, but Dumbledore was as well. As his twinkling blue eyes roamed the Great Hall, he indeed found the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, but yet another familiar face while searching the long table of Ravenclaw. When the large room had quieted, he spoke. "If the following students would please come to my office after their first class? Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Stevens, I would soon like to see you alone, if you would." Then the students were dismissed.

'Shit!' Malfoy thought as he exited the hall. He was going to be in trouble now. And what his father would say? This alone sent chills up and down his spine. And yet, had he really done anything? He wasn't sure. Longbottom out of the way was indeed a good thing, but how could Draco know if he himself was a murderer if he couldn't remember the past night events? Sighing, he walked through the double doors and searched his mind, trying to remember what his first class was. Potions, of course. The thought cheered him a bit and Malfoy walked the rest of the way with a hint of a skip in his step. This was the wrong action to take whilst Harry, Ron, and the Head Master himself were watching the blonde boy with extra care.

Ginny sat, staring up at the fluffy white clouds as they slowly drifted past. What if she really was pregnant? Could she tell Malfoy? Would anyone else notice if the baby had certain similarities? So many thoughts were roaming freely in her mind and it was so hard to gather all of them up and file them away. She flopped the sunglasses back over her eyes and rolled over on her stomach. Ginny was on the grounds in a rather small bikini trying to get a tan. If anyone so much as glanced at her in this…but nearly the whole school was away on that Hogsmeade trip. She quickly pushed this reminder aside, seeing as she was supposed to go with Harry until that player had come in and taken Harry away. Little did Ginny realize how little fun Faith and Harry were having together.

_In Hogsmeade…_

"Quick, hide behind here!" Faith whispered harshly as she slid under a parked carriage. This had been going on the whole trip: the two students would pretend to be happily chatting and then Derek would be within ear shot and they would have to duck behind a waitress or hide behind a wall. Why she was hiding from him, Faith didn't know, but she did know that if Derek saw her with Harry that one of the boys wouldn't make it to Hogwarts alive that evening. But they couldn't avoid him forever. As Faith and Harry sat in The Three Broomsticks discussing Ginny's possible pregnancy, a hand touched her softly on the shoulder. Whoever was behind her, Harry was glaring daggers at, and her stomach dropped. _He was there. _

"So, I see you weren't lying to me, Faith. That's a first," Derek mused. Even though a smile was plastered to his face, hatred was running along every word he spoke.

"You should only speak, Stevens," Then Faith noticed. Derek was alone. "Where's Hermione? Did she finally realize the git you are, or did you just go bang someone else to make her jealous?"

Derek's tanned face paled, but he tried desperately to keep his cool. "If your sister is hotter than you, _Evans_, I couldn't help it," he told her. Faith just narrowed her eyes as if daring him to speak one more word. Derek, no matter how much he hated to admit it, was like a deer in headlights when Faith glared at him like that. Shaking with silent faked laughter, he left the pub and an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry said. Faith broke into a strong fit of giggles and wasn't able to speak until they had left the pub and walked down the road. Suddenly, she sighed.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to put you under so much pressure with Ginny and all. I really don't know what I was thinking, but I really didn't mean any of it, honestly," and Harry knew she meant much more than just the Hogsmeade trip.

"I know," he told her quietly. He should have felt relieved, but then why did his heart feel as if it had just been ripped out, split in two, and put back in? And why wasn't he able to take his eyes off of her!

Faith noticed his staring and looked away, blushing. She hated when he did that. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, she suddenly pointed through the window to a large, abandoned house atop a hill. "Shall we venture up there? I've been dying to explore the Shrieking Shack for ages!"

Harry looked up at the house and was reminded painfully of Sirius. "No, I prefer not. You can go, though." A sad look passed her face, but a second later it disappeared and Harry was sure he had imagined it.

"Alright. Well…I guess that's it?" Faith asked. She looked at him and her heart jolted, partly of nervousness, partly of love. Boy, how did he do this to her?

"Yeah."

"Well, if it isn't Evans and Potter?" (A/N: I LOVE that part) a smooth voice snickered behind them. They spun around and faced Malfoy and his goons. "You two half-bloods fancy a quick duel? I'll try to be gentle on the little one." Faith bared her teeth. How dare he! She whipped her wand out of her robe (12 inches, contains wing of a faerie, pine) and quickly shot a curse his way, causing the ferret-like boy to be levitated up into the air and thrown against a spiked fence. Crabbe and Goyle ran from the young girl in horror, leaving their leader to be tossed around like a play animal. Faith cast a tickling charm on Malfoy and laughed gleefully at seeing him tossing on the ground.

"Crucio!" a voice commanded.

Then suddenly, a red flash came from the bushes and she gave a gasp just before she fell to the earth, writhing and screaming in pain. Harry saw several large green leaves rustle before the bush settled, and a pant leg disappeared.

"FAITH!" a voice screamed. But the voice that broke the painful silence was not Harry, nor Hermione or Ron. That voice was Draco Malfoy.

He ran to her, wide eyed and his face paler, if that was possible, and bent down over the panicking girl. Sweat lined his face and pure horror was written all over it. He was continually mumbling words that were undistinguishable while checking her pulse, casting spells to hopefully calm her, stroking her hair at of her face, and kissing her forehead. Harry just watched silently, his mouth gaping open in shock. Was this a new Draco? Or was this just a different side of him? Could a Malfoy actually care for someone besides themselves? It took twenty minutes to get Faith calm, and it was only because Draco was forced to stun her to the fact she was attacking anything she could find. Before she entered into the blissful darkness, Harry heard one word escape her lips.

"Brother?"

He sat on a stool beside the small hospital bed and watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she slept on. It had been two months since she had been hit with an Unforgivable, and yet, Faith had yet to be woken. It was obvious now; how their noses curved, how their hair was always greasy and blonde, the way they smirked, how both pairs of grey eyes could intimidate a centaur. Why didn't he see it before? She was actually a Malfoy. Faith Malfoy. Somehow, it all just didn't fit. She couldn't have gone for all those months lying…could she? Ginny's voice brought Harry out of his confused world and he jumped.

"You know, I'll be there in a few months time." she told him softly. Harry sighed. Ginny was indeed announced pregnant three weeks ago even though it didn't really show much, and she was probably more scared than he was now. This could be bigger than the fights including Harry vs. Voldemort, if a Weasley having Draco's baby drifted to the newspapers…he shuddered as the thought crossed his mind. But then looking at Faith one more time sent him back into wonderment.

"And you know that it won't have green eyes like yours?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"The baby won't even act like you?"

"Yep."

"It may even have blonde hair?"

"Mmm."

"Are you listening?"

"Yep."

"Okay, what did I just say?"

Harry gave another depressed sigh and answered, "You said, 'Okay, what did I just say?'"

Ginny huffed at him and stormed away, yelling something about nobody caring. But it didn't matter, did it? 'Okay, yes it does,' Harry scolded himself, and he forced his eyes off of the girl to go and apologize to Ginny.

A/N: I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry that it's not cliffy and I'm super sorry it took so long, but yeah. Hopefully I can get ten reviews and then you can see what happens next. ONLY IF I GET TEN REVIEWS! Oh yeah, hopefully you can find out more about Faith in the next chapter! –mumbles- IF I get ten reviews.


	9. What She Really Is

A/N: OMG! Okay, I lied, I was forced to update. My hands…darn fingers just won't stop typing. My eyes have become wide and little spirals spin round and round…nvm, I just need to write, so on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faith slowly opened her eyes and saw a very pretty red head standing over her, before realizing it was Ginny. In fact, it was a sobbing Ginny, and Faith slowly felt the tears from those sad, blue eyes roll onto her own stomach with grief.

"Ginny, hun, are you okay?"

Ginny slowly looked up into her cold, grey eyes that were overflowing with worry, just making her cry harder.

"Oh, Faith! It's Harry…he went out with you, and then he's been flirting with Hermione, Ron won't even talk to me because I'm pregnant with Draco's baby, and I just don't know what to do anymore," Ginny cried into her friend's shoulder. I took a few moments for the tears to subside before Ginny whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore, Faith. I'm scared."

Faith watched her slowly fall asleep on her shoulder and she cried too. It was completely understandable what her friend was going through. As she listened to Ginny's even breathing, depression swallowed her body as if it was water and she couldn't stand it. Taking a quill and a purple notebook from the nightstand, she began to write in her regular poetry form.

Ginny sits here on my shoulder

And I can't help but wonder

If I put her

Through all of this.

I'd like to think not,

But what if it actually

Was true?

I know

I asked Harry out

And basically forced him

To take me to Hogsmeade.

And I know

I was in pain

And had to make Malfoy go after her,

But did I really?

Because now,

She suffers more

Than she would have

To know

The truth.

And now I wonder

As the stars float

Gracefully across the sky

And the moon dances

Along side them,

In its shimmering gown

Of light,

If I should tell her

My own

Painful

Secret.

Faith let her own salty tears fall onto her unsteady penmanship, and then decided to look through her past journal entries, reliving her pain, suffering, love, and happiness. She stopped at a certain entry that caught her eye.

It is my first day at Hogwarts

And they all goggle at me

As if I

Am a fungus

Growing in between

Their rusty toes.

Then I hear

Their whispers

About me

And how odd it is

For a new student to come

At an age of mine

To Hogwarts

Just now.

And I now I ask myself

If I'll fit into

This castle

They like to call

A school.

Because they all know

How to prance around

With their perfectly straight teeth

And their Julia Roberts hair

And at the same time

How to attract just enough attention

To their perfect, bright eyes.

Whilst I stand aside them

With my greasy, dirt colored strands

And my crooked teeth

Below my blunt, grey eyes

That my mother used to call beautiful

Before she died.

Reading on, Faith found many more memories that it had been hard to remember until now.

I watch across the table

Made of soft wood

That is so smooth and cold

That it could be made of ice

To a boy

With black hair

Messy as a raven's nest

And then I stare

Into his eyes made

Of shining dragon scales

That are so filled to

The very rim

With hate

And tears

That I feel as if a volcano

Of emotions

Is erupting inside of me

And I want to hug him

And tell him that it will be okay

And that the girl was such a bitch

For going and snogging

That boy with the

Flaming red hair

And a face

That I could play

Connect The Dots on.

And I feel as if

My hands will reach out any second

To hold on to his,

Just to comfort him

And feel his touch,

Then I'll let go

To brush away that strand of hair

That is falling into his face,

Trying to hide his scar

That slashes across his forehead

Like thunder in a storm.

But instead I just walk over

And say

Hi.

She remembered that day quite well, and it had been painful to not tell him her emotions, and to let him spill out all her worries to her. But she forced her long fingers she hated so to turn the page. After reading the first few lines, she gave a gasp and realized what night this had been written.

The bell

For the end of Potions chimed

And left a depressed ringing

In my ears,

But I had not long to grieve

Before he came up to me

And asked pleadingly

With his soft blue eyes

If I would help with a project

He would be doing

That very night.

I calmly walked away

Telling him no

And that I was too busy

With Transfiguration homework.

But he grabbed me by the wrist

And pulled me closer to him

As I saw the innocence

Had long disappeared

From those wide blue pools

That I used to wish

I could dip myself into

And melt away

Like chocolate.

Instead,

A harshness had edged into them

And fear paralyzed my body

As he whispered

That I would help him

And no matter how much I relented

He would make sure I was hidden

Behind the statue

Of the witch with

A single eye

Until my brother came

And I sang to him.

And then

He walked away from me

With no hint in his stride

That he might have just

Put three people in danger

And he never told

A soul

That I would

Indeed

Be getting hurt that night as well.

Faith could only stare at those pages. The memories came back to her, and she tried to push it away from her mind. She fought against it, refusing to give in to relieve the painful experience and remember the scar that had been left on her right hip. The war raged on inside her head, the image slashing her heart and worming its way into every hole in her memory, until a heavenly voice rang in her ears and she looked with a relieved smile to see Harry standing there with his hands dug deep into the pockets of his robes.

"I see you're awake," he said. A grin played on his lips, trying to decide whether to show itself or not. Then he pointed to Ginny. "What happened?"

"She cried herself to sleep, Harry. I don't know what happened in between you guys, but she's really upset. You need to talk to her." A frown had replaced Faith's glee to have a distraction from the fight that roared inside her.

"She's just depressed. Ginny needs space, that's all," but even Harry couldn't hide the doubt in his voice.

"No, she needs you. You should have heard her crying to me. She should have been crying to you." Deciding to switch the subject before he ran off, Faith pointed to her hospital bed. "What happened to me?"

A grave look passed over his face and all shine and sparkle disappeared. "Faith, someone had the guts to shoot the Crucatius curse at you from the bushes after you decided to hex Malfoy." He then looked as if something very important had come to mind. "Are…are you two related in any way? I mean, you did say he was your brother." Faith turned a sickly shade of green and looked away.

"Um, no, not at all. Must have just…mumbled nonsense. Don't know what I was thinking. Not related. All nonsense," but it was all so blunt that Harry knew it was a lie.

"Don't deny it. I can see it, now. The eyes…" Faith covered up her wide, stormy eyes with her scarred hands. "…the way you both deny anything," he smirked. She peered through her thin fingers and glared at him. "What is that anyway?" Harry asked, shooting a curious glance towards her purple book. She grabbed it and stuffed it under the covers, making Ginny move a bit in her sleep.

"Nothing." Her face was now a deep maroon. "Just notes for classes." Harry's smirk grew wider, but he decided not to push it.

"All right, whatever. I just wanted to come down and tell you Neville's funeral is in three hours."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about the funeral! Way to give a girl some time to get ready, Harry," Faith jumped out of bed. "Okay, well I better get out of here," she said, and no matter how much she tried to act stern, laughter danced in her eyes. She started to run out of the Hospital Wing. "Bye, Hun."

"Hey, Faith!"

"Hmm?" she stopped.

"I just noticed you had an American accent," he told her. She just grinned slyly.

"Damn, I've been trying to hide it. Well, you've found me out. Try not to let it slip, would you?" she told him, all trace of an English accent nonexistent. Harry looked positively lost, but she ran out of the room, leaving him drowning in confusion.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Clothes were strewn all over her room and Faith still hadn't decided what to wear to the funeral. Red? Too festive. Black? Made it look her look fat. White? She wasn't getting married for Christ's sake! Finally, she pulled out a dress that she hadn't even known she owned. The dark purple garment wasn't short, but just long enough to cover her knees, and the strap wrapped around her neck, taking more notice to her smooth, slender shoulders. Faith slipped off her blue sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants to pull on the dress and walked over to a mirror. Seeing her reflection made her own jaw drop. This wasn't just a dress. This was heaven disguised! Not only did it hug her perfectly, but the feeling it gave her, as if she was actually beautiful… it was amazing. She quickly grabbed a hair tie and pulled her blonde hair up into a messy bun, and let a few hairs around it fall loose, giving it a casual, yet elegant look. After grabbing some dark lipstick and painting on a light layer, Faith was satisfied and came down the common room stairs to find Ginny and Harry in a fairly private snog. Ron was sitting in a chair by the fire in a tux, glaring at Hermione who was sitting with Seamus, trying to help him with his Potions essay.

"No, Seamus, the tentacfula leaf is used for curing vampire bites, not making warts appear on dragon scales! Honestly," exclaimed an impatient Hermione. "You see, you just cast the spell, Firemti- oh!" It seemed while trying to demonstrate the complicated curse, her robes had been set on fire. Faith sighed and pointed her wand at the flames, spilling water over them. Hermione, now with very wet robes, glared at the nonexistent fire before looking up at Faith. It was not the reaction she expected. "Where did you find that dress!" she snapped. Rather taken aback, it took the girl a while before she could answer.

"In my wardrobe."

"Hmm…" but Hermione said no more before standing up and strutting through the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny chose that exact moment to look up.

"Faith, I see you're up," Ginny smiled. "And looking beautiful at that." Faith blushed while Harry stared at her.

"Um, yeah. I decided it would be best to look respectable, after what happened and all." She couldn't help but notice all the boys in the room were staring at her, and a thick silence hung in the air, threatening them. Suddenly, Seamus whistled, making her face turn an even fiercer shade of red.

"I'll say the girl has grown up a bit," he smirked, staring at her curves. She quickly tried to hide the fact that it clung to he body in all the places she did NOT want Seamus staring, and pulled down on the hem of the dress, making the situation, if possible, worse. Ron's mouth was just hanging there, Finnigan was now examining the low neckline of the material, and Harry still hadn't looked away from her. Ginny watched the situation occur, and anger boiled inside of her, much like the Polyjuice Potion she had helped Luna Lovegood make in Snape's class just days ago. This was all Faith's fault, she realized. Faith was the reason she was pregnant with Malfoy's baby! Before she could stop herself, Ginny stood up and pointed to a fidgeting Faith.

"Harry, she's not even human. I hate to tell you, but she's a siren!"

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

A/N: So, now that you know partly what Faith is, let some of the story fall into place! As for the rest…well, you'll have to wait for the next chapters to come ) Thank you all for the reviews! You're too kind! Really! Oh yeah, anyone who reads this –points sword at you- Review or face Freddy! (that's the sword) Luv ya guys! Bye


	10. Dangerous Professors

A/N: Do you like the story? If you do, I demand you review this instant before reading one more single word. Are you still reading? I know you are. Go on, hit the review button. Fine, be that way. Read the story and then review, or no cookies for you

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Faith watched the people around her grimace and stare, whispering secrets about her that slowly tore apart her soul. But what hurt her most was not the dirty looks, nor the harsh murmurs, but the look she had received from Harry. A look of pure disappointment. As she pleaded to him with her eyes to his, fear flashed in the emerald green, but one second later it was gone, and disappointment glassed them over. She wanted him to know the truth, not the rumors.

"Please, Harry," she whispered. He couldn't hear her, but he understood as her lips formed the delicate words and managed a faint smile. Relief flooded her body and took her by the hand as that smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Maybe he would trust her. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally be able to tell him. It was then the whispers grew louder and she heard Seamus's voice.

"I knew Potter didn't have something for her. She's a poser, that's all she is."

Anger boiled and brewed inside of her as she heard him talk about her. Talk about things he knew nothing about.

"I'm not a poser! I'm not even a siren! Ginny doesn't know me at all," she spoke up. The whispers stopped and she could feels hundreds of eyes staring up at her in disbelief.

Abruptly, a yell stopped her speech. "Faith Malfoy, get down here this instant!" Dread washed over her as Minerva's piercing eyes glared at her from below. More whispers followed her as she stepped down the staircase as slowly as possible, making her way down to the stern professor. "I expected better from you, Miss Malfoy. Did you think all of this would go unnoticed!" she hissed into her ear. McGonagall looked even paler and stricter than ever before.

'_This isn't happening. She heard all of it! She couldn't. But if she did…'_ Faith was jerked out of her thoughts by her arm being pulled out of the common room and down the halls, leaving the glares behind them.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Malfoy. Helping Mr. Stevens and falling for Harry Potter at the same time? I expected that you might have been able to keep helping the Dark Lord a secret, but I find that I was wrong."

'_What's going on! She called him The Dark Lord…doesn't that mean she's a… Oh no.'_

"Because you had to betray Mr. Stevens, I'm afraid you have a new mission. The Dark Lord requests-" She was cut off by a loud crash in Mr. Filch's office and Peeve's cackling. "PEEVES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She stomped away to stop the poltergeist from causing more trouble. Then she turned around for a moment.

"He requests you kill Harry Potter and any spares."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long and its so short. Please keep reading


End file.
